minecraft_club_penguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Festival de Música 2014
Club Penguin es un Videojuego de rol multijugador masivo en línea (Abreviadamente MMORPG, siglas en Inglés de massively multiplayer online role-playing game) creado por New Horizon Interactive en el Verano de 2005. Tuvo una Prueba Beta pública en agosto de 2005, y fue lanzado oficialmente el 24 de octubre de 2005. Más tarde fue comprada por Disney en agosto de 2007. Se trata de un mundo virtual, donde los jugadores son pingüinos, y cuenta con una gran variedad de minijuegos y otras actividades en línea, y se basa en una isla cubierta de nieve. Club Penguin ha mostrado algunas similitudes con otros ambientes populares basados en navegar en línea, como RuneScape y Habbo Hotel, como el uso de Monedas en el juego para comprar artículos y tener mascotas virtuales. El juego está diseñado específicamente para los jugadores dentro de las edades de 6 a 14 años, por lo tanto la seguridad de los niños es una responsabilidad vital de los desarrolladores del juego. El juego fue fundado por Lance Priebe, y co-fundada por Lane Merrifield, y Dave Krysko. Hay más de 200 millones de cuentas de pingüinos creadas y jugadas en más de 190 países. Ahora se estima que más de 150 millones de personas en todo el mundo juegan en Club Penguin, que fue construido originalmente en un "Smart Fox Server". Su sede se encuentra en Kelowna, Canadá. Historia thumb|right|La imagen que inspiró a Lance para elegir a los pingüinos. En 2000, Lance Priebe había estado trabajando en la compañía New Horizon Interactive en Kelowna, British Columbia, Canadá. Él tuvo la idea de crear un juego de guerra de bolas de nieve en línea que involucrase pingüinos. Ellos originalmente eligieron pingüinos porque eran fáciles de animar y Lance se inspiró en una fotografía en el periódico de un pingüino resbalando con una cáscara de plátano. Su amigo, Lane Merrifield, le dijo que debería tener ideas para crear un mundo virtual para niños, y ampliar en él para hacer toda una isla llena de lugares para explorar y cosas que hacer . Pidieron a su jefe, Dave Krysko, si podían crearlo, y él responde que si. Y así, los dos se dedicaron a hacer que sucediera. Para empezar, Lance Priebe creó su propio sitio web, RocketSnail Games. Este sitio no tardó en incluir el juego que inspiraría la creación de Club Penguin:Experimental Penguins. Experimental Penguins fue un pequeño juego que no era muy popular. Los jugadores podían crear un pingüino que podía "pingüinear" alrededor, chatear y lanzar bolas de nieve. Luego la idea se volvió mucho más grande. Penguin Chat y Penguin Chat 3 llegó, con cosas como ninjas y máquinas, que más tarde se incorporan a Club Penguin. Lane y Lance sabían que tenían que tomar el pequeño juego que Penguin Chat 3 era y que fuera tan grande que los niños de todo el mundo pudieran conectarse y jugar juntos. Pensaron en nombres como "Penguin World" (Mundo Pingüino), "Penguin Land" (Pingüilandia) y "World of Penguins" (Mundo de Pingüinos), pero que finalmente se asentaron en un nombre: Club Penguin, porque querían que sus jugadores se sintieran como parte de una comunidad, un club. El desarrollo para el juego, el sueño de Lane y Lance, Club Penguin, había comenzado. Los dos, que se conocen ahora en el juego como Rsnail y Billybob, contrataron a Gizmo como moderador y ha Screenhog como artista y director de sonido. Crearon Club Penguin sin financiación externa, y con el tiempo crearon un par de habitaciones básicas y de interfaz. En agosto de 2005, el pequeño equipo de desarrolladores de poner una prueba beta, donde los jugadores podían probar lo beta del juego y la búsqueda de errores y problemas técnicos. La Prueba Beta había quedado tan bien en ayudar al juego que el equipo decidió hacer una Fiesta Beta, para mostrar su agradecimiento a los jugadores que habían ayudado a asegurarse que Club Penguin estaba listo para su lanzamiento. El Fiesta de prueba Beta comenzó el 21 de septiembre de 2005, y sólo duró dos horas. Después de un mes más de pruebas beta, Club Penguin estaba listo para su lanzamiento oficial público. Sus puertas se abrieron el 24 de octubre de 2005. Millones de jugadores crearon sus cuentas. Días después, Club Penguin lanzó su primera fiesta oficial: la Fiesta de Noche de Brujas 2005. En noviembre de 2005, las bolas peludas y redondas llamadas Puffles comenzaron a aparecer en el Fuerte Nevado. Se convirtieron en criaturas adoptables como mascotas, el 17 de marzo de 2006, en la Tienda de Mascotas en la Plaza. Ese año, Club Penguin había contratado a Chris Gliddon, mejor conocido como Polo Field, como historiador de Club Penguin, y pronto se convirtió en la cabeza de los medios de comunicación social. Club Penguin había llegado a cientos de empleados a finales de 2006 , y pronto se convirtió en uno de los mundos virtuales más populares. Muchos lugares y mini-juegos nuevos se han añadido a la isla. En agosto de 2007 , Club Penguin estaba buscando un socio de negocios para llegar a más niños y familias de todo el mundo. Eligieron a The Walt Disney Company, la fuente líder mundial de entretenimiento para la familia. Con Disney, Club Penguin fue capaz de hacer más cosas que no podían hacer antes. A partir de entonces, se convirtió en New Horizon Interactive conocido como Disney Online Studios Canada. En octubre de 2008, durante el 3er Aniversario de Club Penguin, los primeros juguetes de peluche y figurillas fueron lanzados. Hubo una gran fiesta en Times Square en Nueva York para celebrar tres años de Club Penguin. En 2010, tanto Rsnail y Screenhog dejaron el juego. Rsnail dejó Club Penguin para perseguir un nuevo proyecto, Mech Mice. En octubre de 2012, Billybob dejó el juego para crear nueva tecnología educativa para las escuelas. Chris Heatherly, mejor conocido como Spike Hike, asumió el cargo de Gerente General y Vicepresidente de la compañía en Febrero de 2013. A principios de abril de 2013, los medios de comunicación social, miembros del personal y el moderador Businesmoose dejaron Club Penguin para trabajar en Mech Mice con Rsnail y Screenhog. El 19 de junio de 2013, Club Penguin creó su propia página oficial de Facebook. Ellos ponen ahí adelantos y su propia historia. Game Play En Club Penguin, los Moderadores crean y dibujan animaciones de control, los avatares de pingüinos que se mueven sobre la isla. Aunque el juego es gratis, los jugadores pueden comprar Membresías y obtener características adicionales especiales, tales como la compra de ropa, la decoración de Iglús, y mucho más. Los jugadores también tienen la oportunidad de ganar estampillas, juego de roles, tener guerras de bolas de nieve, jugar mini-juegos e interactuar con otros jugadores de todo el mundo. Los jugadores que se portan mal y rompen las reglas son castigados de inmediato y podrían ser suspendidos del juego. El juego se puede jugar en pantalla completa o pantalla más pequeña. Esta característica requiere actualizar el juego, pero una actualización posterior permite el cambio de tamaño, sin necesidad de ingresar de nuevo. La resolución del juego puede cambiar de alta calidad a baja, pulsando la tecla (-). Disney El 1 de agosto de 2007, Club Penguin fue comprado por The Walt Disney Company. Club Penguin se unió a Disney para que pudieran ayudar a difundir Club Penguin en todo el mundo en muchos países diferentes, en muchos idiomas diferentes. Disney también ayudó a hacer que Club Penguin fuera mucho mejor y mucho más seguro para sus jugadores. Disney compró Club Penguin por el precio inicial de 350 millones de dólares Estadounidenses, con un adicional de 350 millones de dólares en bonificaciones previstas objetivos específicos se cumplieron en 2009. Los jugadores de Club Penguin que jugaban antes de que Club Penguin fuera comprado por Disney, creen que Disney arruinó Club Penguin, pero no lo hizo. Asociaciones :Artículo Principal: Fiestas Patrocinadas. En el verano de 2012, Club Penguin patrocinó a Marvel, A Todo Ritmo, e Inocente Fruit Smoothies. En el verano de 2013, Club Penguin se asoció con Pixar Animation Studios para crear la fiesta de Monsters University en la Isla, y con Lucasfilm para crear Star Wars: La Invasión. La fiesta de Marvel: Superhéroes en acción 2012 también vuelve como Marvel: Superheroes en acción 2013. Los jugadores creen que club Penguin se asoció con estas empresas para aumentar los ingresos y en última instancia, tratar de atraer a más jugadores. Juguetes Club Penguin comenzó la venta de mercancía en 2006 en su tienda en línea. En 2007, cuando Club Penguin fue comprado por Disney, decidieron hacer juguetes disponibles en más lugares además online. El 24 de octubre de 2008, los juguetes de Club Penguin se envían a las tiendas de todo el mundo, donde los jugadores pueden comprar en su tienda más cercana. Club Penguin ha vendido la mercancía como los pingüinos de peluche y de peluche, Figuras Mix and Match (en el que la cabeza, el cuerpo, algunos artículos, y las patas del pingüino pueden mezclarse con otro grupo u otro pingüino del mismo tipo de figuras) y tarjetas de Card-Jitsu, incluyendo Card-Jitsu Fuego y Card-Jitsu Agua. Libros Diez libros, como "The Ultimate Official Club Penguin Guide Volume 1", "The Official Stage Playbook", "Secret Agent Handbook", "Stowaway! Adventures at Sea" y "Waddle Lot of Laughs", "The Great Puffle Switch", "Dancing with Cadence", "Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite", "Stuck on Puffles", y "The Card-Jitsu Handbook" son todos creados por "Snowball Press", también conocida como la sede de Club Penguin. También hay una anuario de Club Penguin que sale todos los años. Sólo está disponible por un tiempo limitado en la página de códigos de libros. Características de las Animaciones Club Penguin ha tenido de un canal de YouTube desde el año 2011. Los Cortos Animados comenzaron el 3 de diciembre de 2011. A veces salen al aire en Disney XD y Disney Channel. Se rumorea que vendrá una serie de televisión de la Red Global de TV, también se rumorea que está en producción y que saldrá en la televisión (sin embargo, estos rumores podrían ser acerca de los cortos animados). Oficinas Idiomas Club Penguin se encuentra disponible actualmente en seis idiomas diferentes: Premios y Logros Club Penguin ha sido reconocido con los siguientes premios: thumb|Premio de Kidspot 2008 *2009 Webby Awards *Wired Kids: Best of the Web Award 2009 *Parents Choice Recommended- Gold Award- 2008 *Children's Technology Review- Editor's Choice *N.A.P.P.A. Gold 2008 *Kidspot- Best of 2008 *Entertainment Standard of Excellence- WebAwards- 2009 *BAFTA Awards- Nominee *Better Business Bureau - Kid's Privacy Seal of Approval. *Better Business Bureau- 2008 Torch Award *TRUSTe *ESRB Rating - E for Everyone Curiosidades *A Rsnail se le ocurrió la idea de crear Club Penguin en un día de 2004, mientras veía las noticias. *'Club Penguin' fue diseñado para añadir y actualizar habitaciones siempre. *'Club Penguin' tiene más de 200 millones de usuarios registrados y 30.000 de registros diarios. *De 2005 a 2007, Noticias de Club Penguin se extendió muy rápidamente. Ellos nunca anunciaban nada hasta que Disney compró Club Penguin. *Club Penguin comenzó con 10 empleados, pero creció a más de 100 a finales de 2006. *Durante la Fiesta de Puffles 2012, Club Penguin fue cambiado de nombre a Club Puffle temporalmente. *La mayoría de empleados de Club Penguin tienen Twitter. *200 empleados de Club Penguin diferentes reciben 40.000 correos electrónicos por semana, y deben responder a todos y cada uno de ellos. *Club Penguin tiene un ingreso de 50 millones de dólares. *Era conocido como la "Gran Novedad" en Penguin Chat 3, pero más tarde fue renombrado como Club Penguin. *El equipo, en un principio, iba a llamarlo Penguin World, Penguin Land o World of Penguins. Finalmente, se empellaron en Club Penguin, después de pensar que debe ser un club o comunidad. *Los artistas de Club Penguin trabajan con Adobe Photoshop en un Wacom Pen Display. *Hasta julio de 2011, Club Penguin se actualizaba los viernes, pero ahora por lo general se actualiza la noche del miércoles / jueves por la mañana. Sin embargo, Club Penguin a veces se actualiza los viernes, si tienen que retrasar las actualizaciones. *Club Penguin se ha asociado con una serie de organizaciones internacionales como Global Penguin Society, Rare, Playground Builders, Wildlife Conservation Network, Partners In Health, WAR CHILD, Partners in the Horn of Africa y Free the Children. Junto con Free the Children, Club Penguin realizó Think: WE!, una gira de charlas motivacionales y programa de liderazgo para niños en edades escolares de entre 8 a 14 años de edad. *Sony estaba a punto de comprar Club Penguin en 2007. Sin embargo, Sony perdió contra Disney. Galería Logos Normales Original_logo.png|Octubre de 2005 - Diciembre de 2007. Cp_logo_2.png|Diciembre de 2007 - Abril de 2008. Big_Cp_Logo.png|Abril de 2008 - Octubre de 2012. Club_Penguin_May-October_2012.png|Abril de 2008 - Octubre de 2012 (Versión Alternativa). Logo de ClubPenguin.png|Octubre de 2012 - Presente. Club_Penguin_Logo_Russian_January_23_2014.png|Logo Ruso. Durante Fiestas ClubPenguinPrehistoricParty2014Logo.png|Durante el Viaje a la Prehistoria 2014. ClubPenguinTheFair2014Logo.png|Durante La Kermés 2014. ClubPenguinMuppetsWorldTourLogo.png|Durante Muppets Gira Mundial. CPLogoFiestaPuffles2014.png|Durante la Fiesta de Puffles 2014. logoviajealfuturo.png|Durante el Viaje al Futuro. Logo de CP (Copa Club Penguin 2014).png|Durante la Copa Club Penguin club penguin Music Yam.png|Durante el Festival de Música 2014 Otros WronglinkPic.png|Cuando el Link de la Página es incorrecto Reject.jpg|Nombres Rechazados de Club Penguin CP_TEAM.png|Una Sala llena del Personal de Club Penguin Screenshot_2013-04-15_at_17.28.05.png|Sede Principal de Club Penguin en Kelowna, Canadá bienvenido a cp.png|El video de Club Penguin en la página principal Vídeos Club Penguin en Español Antiguo Comercial|Primer Vídeo en la Página Principal de Club Penguin Club Penguin New Horizons Part 1 - A Brief History of Club Penguin|Nuevos Horizontes Parte 1 Club Penguin New Horizons Part 2 - Gold Puffle and the Future of Puffles|Nuevos Horizontes Parte 2 Enlaces Externos *Jugar Club Penguin *Club Penguin Entertainment Inc *Artículo de Wikipedia sobre Club Penguin *Vídeo Pre-Introducción a Club Penguin Sitios donde se puede Jugar Club Penguin Club Penguin se puede ser jugado a través de seis sitios diferentes: *Club Penguin Secret - Jugar * ClubPenguin.com/es *Miniclip.com *Disneylatino.com *WildTangent Orb *AGame *Juegos.com |imagesize = 250px |freeitems = Casco de Minero |Catálogo y/o interfaz = Interfaz del Festival de Música 2014 |personjes = Cadence y la Penguin Band}} El Festival de Música 2014 es una fiesta que fue confirmada por Polo Field en twitter, fue des-confirmada por Spike Hike y luego volvió a estar confirmada. Historia Para celebrar el final de la Copa Penguin, Cadence anuncia sus planes para una nueva canción y la apertura de un enorme Crucero Musical. Varios invitados especiales se unirán a ella para actuar en el festival musical más nuevo. Cole Plante, Violetta, Zendaya Coleman y Sabrina Carpenter son los invitados especiales a este Crucero Musical. Funciones Todos los artistas que aparecen podrán ser vistos en el Escenario Principal cada cierto tiempo. Un nuevo artista se desbloqueará cada dos días en la fiesta. También, cada uno de ellos, regalará un Fondo gratis. Curiosidades *Se creía que seria en Mayo, pero fue cambiado por el Viaje al Futuro. *Fue confirmado por Polo Field en su Twitter. *Cadence vendrá a la fiesta junto con la Penguin Band. *En la Página de socios se confirmó que habrá un minijuego y que socios tendrán acceso completo al juego. *Club Penguin entrevistará a varios artistas durante el Festival de Musica 2014. **Cole Plante, uno de esos artistas, fue confirmado en el blog de Club Penguin. **Otros artistas también fueron confirmados tales como Zendaya Coleman, Violetta y Sabrina Carpenter. * Será la quinta vez que un festival de la música se celebre en Julio. * Durante la fiesta el cielo cambiará con variantes de día, atardecer, noche y amanecer, (Concordando con la hora de Club Penguin). Se pensaba que este estaría para toda la isla, pero solo aparece en el Barco. *Una semana antes de la fiesta DJ3000 fue reemplazado por SuperDJ. *Será la primera fiesta que empieza y termina en el mismo mes del 2014. * Sacaron la canción Best Day Ever el 2 de julio. *La decoracion del Centro es muy similar a la de Teen Beach Movie: ¡Todos a la Playa!. *Es la primera vez que una sala especial se añade al mapa la cual es el barco. Bugs y Glitches *En los primeros minutos no se podía usar SuperDJ . * No decía cuando era el próximo show ni por quién está seguido. *No podías usar el mapa dentro del crucero. *En diversas salas del crucero escuchabas la música de la Operación: Apagón *En los primeros minutos de la fiesta no se podía ingresar a algunas salas del Crucero Lujoso *En los primeros minutos de la fiesta no se podía ingresar a el mapa * Si estabas en SuperDj y cuando el jugador salia le decía que la sala estaba completa y si cierra el mapa el jugador aparecerá en un lugar en blanco. * En los primeros minutos de la Fiesta, Cadence no te daba la bienvenida y no le daba el Interfaz del Festival de Música 2014 a el jugador. *En la Sala de Máquinas puedes caminar por las paredes. *Cuando hay muchos pinguinos en el escenario principal el concierto que da el personaje se alarga pero solo baila y no canta. *El 24 de Julio durante un tiempo la Guitarra de Compositora no estuvo disponible para nadie, después de un tiempo lo estuvo pero a el jugador no le aparecía el mensaje de agregado. *Durante una visita de Cadence ella tenia el color celeste en lugar del rosa. Galería Adelantos el tweet lo dice todo.png|Tweet de Polo Field confirmando la fiesta. Socios j 2014.png|Adelanto en la Página de Socios. 10371736_248044512059098_1347491084055837029_n.jpg|Adelanto del concepto Muelle en The Spoiler Alert. 10415653_248044522059097_2990526396549925528_n.jpg|Adelanto en The Spoiler Alert. bosquejo del fm 2014.png|Bosquejo de Cadence y la Penguin Band. franky responde_1.PNG|Franky hablando del Festival de Música. nthgbygb.PNG|Adelanto en la seccion del diario Próximos Eventos. adelato fiesta music jamm.png|Cadence y la Penguin Band efectivamente si estarán. Lo que vendra en julio.png|Candomba13 confirmandolo en el Blog ¿Qué hay de nuevo?. bibhibh.PNG|Invitado especial Cole Plante. 3896347689743.jpg|Captura de la Revista de club penguin que confirma la visita de Zendaya Coleman, Sabrina Carpenter y Violetta. 0702 - (Marketing) Music Jam Homepage Billboard - Disney Stars_0-1404321583.jpg|Personajes en el blog. Archivo:Cielo.png|Cambios en el cielo durante la fiesta. pagina de socios 2014 music jam.png|Adelanto en la Página de Socios. 10520636_1504316076446699_1074739500_n.jpg|Nuevo juego Que Se estrenara en el evento 1937831_1504316656446641_1171406620_n.jpg|Polo Field en la Disco la cual sera remodelada en el evento cp bans.png Mapas Archivo:64654.png|Mapa de Club Penguin Archivo:566456.png|Mapa del Crucero musical Emoticones EmoticonMuppetsGiraMundial3.gif EmoticonAletaArriba-FestivalMusica2014.png EmoticonAdorable-FestivalMusica2014.png Salas Isla de Club Penguin Centro Festival de la Música 2014.PNG|Centro Muelle Festival de la Música 2014.PNG|Muelle Crucero Musical Puente Festival de la Música 2014.PNG|Puente Buffet Festival de la Música 2014.PNG|Buffet Piscina Festival de la M´sica 2014.PNG|Piscina Lobby de el Barco Festival de la Música 2014.PNG|Lobby del Barco Sala de Máqinas Festival de la Música 2014.PNG|Sala de Máquinas Escenario Principal Festival de la Música 2014.PNG|Escenario Principal Anuncios en el Diario Edición #454 Archivo:645192.png|Aviso en la Edición #454 del Diario de Club Penguin. Archivo:1594815.png|Adelanto en la Edición #454 del Diario de Club Penguin. cadence periodico.png Edición #455 Periodico super dj 2014 music.png|Aviso en la Edición #455 del Diario de Club Penguin. Archivo:5265126.png|Adelanto en la Edición #455 del Diario de Club Penguin. Archivo:26524162.png|Adelanto en la Edición #455 del Diario de Club Penguin. Encuentros con los personajes ENCUENTRO CON CADENCE.png|Encuentro con Cadence en el Buffet Franky y stopin bob.png| Bob,el bajista y Franky Encuentro con Cadence 1.PNG|Cadence apenas en llegar diciendo Ke comience la fiesta! Encuentro con Cadence 2.PNG|Cadence diciendo que la sigan Encuentro con Cadence 3.PNG|Cadence en super DJ diciendo sipi! Encuentro con Cadence 4.PNG|Cadence cuando se le pregunto "¿que opinas de Franky" ella contesto:Es genial hicimos el SuperDJ juntos Encuentro con Cadence 5.PNG|Cadence con otros pinguinos jugando Errores Archivo:Error4654.png|Error en el mapa Archivo:2545.png|Error en el contador Archivo:5451614.png|Error en la lista de temas Erro 23456789.png BugueoMJ.png|Este concierto duró más por un bug,pero la parte añadida no tenía música.El bug se produció por que había mucha gente en el concierto. Pantallas Pantalla de página principal 0702 - (Marketing) Music Jam Homepage Billboard - Disney Stars_0-1404321583.jpg Pantalla de cierre de seción 0702 - (Marketing) Music Jam Exit Screen - Disney Stars_0-1404321583.jpg Cierre.png Pantalla de Inicio de sesión Pantalla_de_Inicio_de_Sesión_FDM2014.PNG Archivo:51564654.png| Portadas Archivo:10533706_341375052654470_6354802655779338630_n.jpg|Portada de Twitter y Facebook Vídeos Archivo:Club Penguin Sabrina Carpenter on Music Jam 2014 - Disney Channel's Game On-0 Archivo:Disney Planet Music Jam Mensajes Mensajes de guía de tour Chat de alta seguridad Chistes Nombres en otros idiomas fondo principal 34890obo.png|fondo logo durante la fiesta cluh penguin 124569078342.png SWF Salas *Muelle *Centro *Lobby de el Barco *Escenario Principal *Buffet *Puente *Piscina *Sala de Máquinas Música de Salas *Muelle *Centro *Lobby del Barco *Escenario principal *Buffet *Puente *Piscina *Sala de Máquinas Conciertos *Cadence y PB *Violetta *DJ Cole *Sabrina *Zendaya Otros *Interfaz *Mapa *Lista de Iglús Música de Concierto *Best Day Ever *Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) Remix *Replay *Can't Blame a Girl for Trying *Hoy Somos Mas Véase También *Lista de Fiestas y Eventos en 2014 Categoría:Club Penguin Categoría:Fiestas Categoría:2014 Categoría:Fiestas Y Eventos Del 2014